1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle accessory adjusting system that is associated with a portable storage medium to enable various settings of accessories mounted in a vehicle and, particularly, a vehicle accessory adjusting system common to a plurality of types of vehicles, to which the same portable storage medium can be applicable. The present invention also relates to a method of adjusting vehicle accessories of a variety of types of vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2002-120670 discloses an accessory adjusting system in which a personal data storing IC card is used to set various on-vehicle accessories when a driver is going to drive a vehicle. For example, when he is going to drive a lease car or a rent-a-car, he sets an IC card to the system, thereby adjusting various driving circumstances, such as a seat position or mirror positions, to him.
In the above system, it is necessary to store the IC card setting data that correspond to a specific type of vehicle, such as a sedan type, a wagon type, a sport type, etc. If the IC card for one specific type of vehicle is used to set a system of a different type of vehicle, it is difficult or impossible to adjust driving circumstances to him.
Otherwise, it is necessary to store into the IC card a large amount of setting data that include various types of vehicles, so that the IC card must have a too large memory capacity.